


Gevallen Engelen

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: 14-Year-Old/16-Year-Old, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Injury Recovery, Lime, Survival
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Na het einde is er chaos. // AU scenario aan het begin van de tijdsprong





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313828) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Na het einde is er chaos. De wraakzuchtige engelen die de wereld hadden geplaagd zijn één voor een neergeschoten, over de hemelen verspreid, en vallen naar de Aarde als vallende sterren.

Setsuna en Feldt vallen samen; de beroete en tot schroot gebeukte Exia laat een krater achter die bijna even groot is als het gapende gat in hun hart. Zij sleept hem bij het wrak vandaan en hij bloedt op haar schouder terwijl ze vluchten, misschien niet naar veiligheid, maar tenminste naar een schuilplaats.

Feldt weet weinig van het normale leven, maar ze weet hoe ze moet hacken en verband moet leggen, en voor de pijnstillers ook maar zijn uitgewerkt heeft ze hen weten te plaatsen in een middelmatig, anoniem appartementencomplex in een nabije stad, het goedkoopste dat ze kon vinden zonder kakkerlakken. In vol zicht verstopt, slechts de twee zoveelste gereserveerde, sombere tieners in een zee van gezichten.

Met wederzijdse instemming en tot wederzijdse tevredenheid, wordt er niet veel gezegd nadat ze hun verhalen hebben vergeleken en de verwoesting van Celestial Being bij elkaar hebben gepuzzeld. Geen van beiden was sociaal aangelegd voordat de wereld ondersteboven werd gekeerd, en geen van beiden voelt zich geneigd daarna te veranderen.

Samen stellen ze een strakke routine samen: iedere ochtend en avond verband verversen, ontbijt en avondeten een halfuur daarna, lunch stipt op het middaguur. Zij maakt de twee kleine kamers die ze bezetten iedere vier dagen schoon, vult hun voedselvoorraad de dag daarna aan. Hij blijft de eerste paar dagen in bed, hobbelt dan drie keer per dag van het dubbele bed dat ze delen naar de het aanrecht; hoewel het eten nog steeds behoorlijk simpel is, is hij de betere kok, en dat weten ze allebei.

Feldt zegt de eerste keer ‘Dankjewel.’, waarop Setsuna ‘Geen moeite.’ antwoord, en ze hebben het er nooit meer over.

Tussendoor laat Setsuna zijn gehavende lichaam rusten en struint Feldt de stad af op zoek naar computers. Hoe strak ook hun schema, alles voelt chaotisch, onstabiel. Het is allemaal een nasleep. De kust wil maar niet klaren. Ze zijn op drift geslagen, speelballen het kielzog van hun missies... ondergang? vervulling? De wereld is aan het veranderen, net zoals ze hadden nagestreefd, maar degenen die het op gang hebben gezet kunnen het maar nauwelijks bijhouden.

Setsuna noch Feldt klaagt, maar wanneer ze elkaar in de ogen kijken weten ze dat geen van beiden had verwacht dat _dit_ het zou zijn. Celestial Being was hun thuis, hoezeer de betekenis van het woord ook verdraaid moest worden; stabiliteit en toevluchtsoord en troost en familie, en geen van beiden wil het zeggen, maar _ik wil naar huis._

Oogcontact is bijna net zo schaars als samenspraak.

Ze volgen het nieuws met van spanning samengebalde magen, wanhopig op zoek naar aanwijzingen over het lot van hun moeder - _Juffrouw Sumeragi_ \- broers - _Allelujah, Tieria_ \- grootvader - _Ian Vasty_ \- maar banger nog om over hun dood te vernemen, over meer verliezen zoals die van vader - _Lockon_ \- nichtje - _Christina_ \- neef - _Lichty_ \- oom - _Lasse_ -, dan ze, zolang ze zich kunnen herinneren, ooit voor hun eigen leven gevreesd hebben.

Weten hoe afhankelijk ze beiden geworden zijn van deze mensen is misschien wel het meest beangstigend voor de afstandelijke, stoïcijnse oorlogswezen als welke ze zichzelf beschouwen. Maar hoe bedreven ze ook zijn in het terugdringen van de gevoelens, eenzaamheid en verlatenheid, verlies en verlangen zijn moeilijke dingen om geheel te verbannen.

Herinneringen blijven zichzelf afspelen in Setsuna’s hoofd terwijl hij naar de muren staart, en Feldts hart slaat een slag over telkens wanneer ze _hun_ haarkleur ziet in de menigte.

Wanneer hij ’s nachts naar haar kant van het bed kruipt en dicht tegen haar aan drukt, een arm strak om haar middel, zegt geen van beiden er iets van. Communicatie is nooit hun sterkste punt geweest, maar ze herkennen fundamentele menselijke behoeften wanneer ze ze zien. Haar vingers door de zijne vlechten en in zijn hand knijpen is genoeg; er zijn geen woorden nodig.

Setsuna houdt er niet van aangeraakt te worden en Feldt heeft er problemen mee zich tot anderen te wenden, maar de redenen die ze vroeger hadden verliezen snel terrein in de wervelende leegte van het heden. Dus houden ze zich aan elkaar vast, een anker in de maalstroom van de schaduwen die morgen opdoemen, met een warm lichaam tegen dat van henzelf aan, dat ritmisch in- en uitademt, net zo stevig vasthoudt, leeft. Maar bovenal, er gewoon _is_. Nergens heen gaat. Geen worsteling vereist om de ander bij hen te laten blijven of te doen veranderen. Feldt draait zich gewillig om wanneer ze daartoe aangezet wordt, zodat Setsuna haar lichaam, tastbaar en stevig en ruikend naar goedkope zeep, in zijn armen kan stoppen en zijn kin op haar kruin kan leggen terwijl haar vuisten verward raken in de voorkant van zijn shirt.

Ze weten dat ze niet eeuwig zo door kunnen gaan; vroeger of later worden Feldts cyber-diefstallen opgemerkt, of worden de buren achterdochtig, of vindt de UN iets in de wrakstukken die rond de Aarde drijven dat hen met de gundams in verband brengt, en begint hen te zoeken. Er is maar weinig dat Feldt kan vinden in smoezelige internet cafés waar de computers minimaal vermogen hebben en ze verbinding deelt met twintig anderen. Zodra Setsuna zich sterk genoeg voelt gaan ze naar Exia’s inslagkrater om naar de laatste strohalm te grijpen, geen andere optie ziend.

Geen supercomputer, geen massavernietigingswapens, geen geheim communicatienetwerk. Zonder de middelen die Celestial Being hen bood zijn ze teruggebracht tot de gebruikte, beroofde en afgedankte kinderen die ze daarvoor waren, wanhopig en hulpeloos, gevangen in een wereld waar ze slechts voor kunnen terugdeinzen na alles wat die ze heeft aangedaan.

Het zou niet hoopvol, maar simpelweg dom zijn geweest te verwachten dat de plek na zoveel weken nog onaangetast was, maar wat ze aantreffen komt desondanks als een schok. De UN heeft hun gundam gevonden, en pottenkijkers zijn niet welkom.

Op de terugweg leunt Setsuna zwaar op Feldts schouders - meer nog dan op de weg ernaartoe. De kracht die hij had weten te hervinden verliet hem op het moment dat het lot van zijn gundam tot hem doordrong, en hij stort in op het bed zodra de deur van het appartement achter hem dicht valt. Snikken folteren zijn lichaam, verwrongen uithalen van het soort dat hij zich sinds Lockons dood niet meer heeft toegestaan worden uit zijn keel gescheurd. Feldt neemt hem op in haar armen, waar hij zijn gezicht in haar schouder begraaft en zijn woordeloze pijn uitschreeuwt terwijl zij haar eigen gezicht in zijn haar drukt en zich probeert te herinneren hoe ademhalen werkt.

En dan lijkt het allemaal in een waas te gebeuren; onervaren lippen drukken tegen een mond die geen blunder van succes kan onderscheiden, handen futselen hun weg door onbekend terrein, prutsend met vreemde kledingstukken. Zodra hun ogen elkaar ontmoeten weet geen van beiden meer wie de eerste stap zet. Oerdriften nemen het heft over, hun lichamen drijven mee op ’s werelds enige stroom die nog leven en warmte en antwoorden lijkt te bezitten, terughoudendheid vergeten.

Ze proeven zout op elkaars lippen, struikelen over elkaars ledematen, drukken zich tegen elkaars vlees alsof ze hun lichamen samen willen doen smelten. Het is net zo pijnlijk als het gelukzalig is, dus weent Feldt voor Lockon en Christina en alle anderen die ze verloren zijn, en probeert Setsuna de erfenis die hij heeft verkregen na te leven terwijl ze samen bewegen, gedreven door wat ze beiden nodig hebben maar niet wetend hoe ze het kunnen krijgen.

Het einde is evenzeer een ramp als een overwinning, en het voelt als een allegorie van hun gehele levens op dat punt. Uitputting laat hun hart en geest leeg achter, waardoor alleen nog hun lichamen trillen, met dezelfde onzichtbare frequentie in hun botten. Zo blijven ze, zich vastklampend aan het enige dat hen nog rest, verloren en alleen maar tezamen in hun pijn, tot Juffrouw Sumeragi komt om hen mee naar huis te nemen.


End file.
